Unfair
by hereandgone
Summary: Itachi muses on the unfairness in his life - or rather, one thing in particular. A short one-shot about the unfairness of it all.


**A/N:**** Sorry I haven't written anything in a **_**really**_** long time… I have a lot of ideas, but I just can't seem to finish anything! Well, this is just an idea that popped up. It's more for the sake of getting something out than anything else…**

**Please review, if you want me to keep writing. Especially if you find something that you think should be fixed, or constructive criticism! Don't be afraid to criticize me… I'll survive. :)**

Unfair

It wasn't fair.

It really wasn't, Itachi mused as he stared out of the window of the small café he was seated in, not really noticing anything other than the sight in front of him.

His foolish little brother was scowling as a hoard of squealing girls surrounded him, trying to hug and kiss him. Some of them were trying to take pieces of his clothes. But _that_ wasn't what was unfair – after all, Itachi had no interest in fan girls whatsoever, and was rather glad that the lack of fan girls came with his status as S-ranked criminal.

No, what was unfair was the two males watching Sasuke suffer: a blonde, whiskered teen openly laughing at his fate, and a tall, silver-haired man, who was smirking behind his mask.

Sasuke had left the Leaf village to join Orochimaru's ranks as Itachi had expected. His plan would have gone perfectly, resulting in his own death by his younger brother's hands, as he had planned so many years ago. But his plan had, for once, failed. Sasuke was now back in the ranks of Konoha. And it was due to the two males currently laughing at Sasuke's predicament.

Sasuke had only been gone for a couple years before his old team had come to save him. They failed the first time, and second time, and many more times after that. But they never gave up, and in the end, Sasuke was dragged back home.

Sasuke had friends. Very good friends, in fact, seeing as they had never given up on the so-called avenger. They would have chased him to the ends of the Earth if they had to. Hell, they probably would have ran down into the pits of Hell itself if Sasuke had died before they got to him. They were very good friends, indeed.

And that was precisely what was unfair.

Itachi was a mature being. He was very good at self-control, and was extremely familiar with self-sacrifice. After all, he had sacrificed his reputation, family, love, and village for his spoiled little brother. If that wasn't self-sacrifice, he didn't know what was. But once in a while, he had to give in to his selfish side, and think for himself. This was one of those times.

Sasuke, his stupid little brother, had betrayed Konoha, and not even for a good reason. And yet, his friends hadn't given up on him.

Itachi, on the other hand, had sacrificed basically his entire _life_ for Konoha, and in return, he'd had to deal with everyone's hatred. Nobody had even questioned what he'd done. It was a fact in everyone's minds: Itachi Uchiha had killed his clan for power.

It wasn't fair, really.

What had Sasuke done? He'd almost killed his best friend. He'd cruelly severed all ties with everyone who held him dear. What a selfish, selfish brat.

And yet it had been Sasuke who received the gift of loyal friends.

Itachi silently watched from beneath his disguised self, sipping at his tea absentmindedly. A pink-haired girl had appeared on the scene. She had scared all of Sasuke's fan girls away with a single punch to the ground that caused a giant crater. Sasuke was grateful, Itachi could see, and he took the girl's hand as the two walked over to the blonde and their teacher.

That was the other thing that was unfair: the pink-haired girl named Sakura.

She was beautiful, but that wasn't what attracted Itachi to her. She was intelligent and strong, but warm as well. She was an excellent shinobi, but hadn't given in to being the cold, impersonal killing machine that most ninja inevitably became. Sakura was sweet and kind, and she had character. Itachi knew her fairly well, seeing as how he had never spoken with her in his life – that is, not including the times he'd met her on the battlefield.

But she was Sasuke's.

She loved Sasuke. She'd waited for three years, and perhaps even longer than that, for him to turn around and finally notice the treasure he'd been missing out on. If she ever stopped loving him, Itachi would kill himself. That's how sure he was of Sakura's devotion to his foolish little brother.

And it absolutely _wasn't fair._

Itachi felt a tightness wrap around his throat as he observed the foursome walk away from him, all smiling and laughing, and looking so close, and just radiating a sense of _belonging_... He wanted that.

Itachi Uchiha wanted something.

But he couldn't have it.

It was degrading, pining after something that his brother had. It was somewhat embarrassing, and Itachi was ashamed of himself.

But it was true.

How wonderful would it be to feel like he _belonged_?

How absolutely _great_ would it feel to have friends he could count on; to have friends who would follow his to the ends of the Earth?

But it was too late for that sort of thing. The Kyuubi Jinchuriki and Sakura were special cases; unique beings that only appeared once every few decades, maybe even centuries.

Itachi knew when to give up. He knew when something was a hopeless case.

But he couldn't help wondering, wistfully staring out of the window, noticing the approaching rain clouds, and imagining himself laughing along with a group of friends to call his very own….

What would his life be like…

If Naruto and Sakura and Kakashi had been born just a few years earlier – five, to be exact?

How unfair, to never have even been given a chance.


End file.
